Always Waiting
by Mara Trinity Scully
Summary: Before and during the scene where Trinity brings Neo a "bowl of snot" :)


TITLE: Always Waiting (?/?)

AUTHOR: Mara Trinity Scully

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Movie-fic

DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Wherever, just tell me please. 

FEEDBACK: After a long and painstaking investigation, it has been scientifically proven by top-secret scientists that responding to the fanfic author about her piece will increase your GPA, your life span, the possibility of you landing your dream job, the capability of getting enough sleep, and your sexual performance. So get cracking, people. Marascully@yahoo.com 

SUMMARY: Classic MTS angst-fluff. Before and during the scene where Trinity brings Neo a "bowl of snot" :)

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a chapter of my WIP called Always Waiting. But it can happily stand-alone. Pray enjoy!

THANK YOU: First, I'd like to thank all of the people who gave me such beautiful reviews for my little baby, "Dependence." The Matrix Fan Fiction Community is such a nice group to be a part of! Second, I'd like to fall at the feet of Centaur, my faithful editor and critical reviewer, and her wondrous rippage. Rock on Matrix Sistah! I'm gonna name my FIRST BORN CHILD after you. :)

DISCLAIMER: Yadda yadda yadda. I ain't making one bloody cent over this baby. The Matrix and all related materials and characters are the sole property of Warner Brothers.

  
  


_Watch. Listen. Hunger. Wish. Desire. Wait._

_ _

_Always waiting._

"Hey, Trinity. You awake?"

Trinity mentally shook herself, opened her eyes and looked up. It was Tank. 

"Yeah." Her face was taut, her eyes dull. 

"You're eating early today."

Avoiding his eyes, she murmured,"I needed some time away."

"Know what ya mean." Tank frowned at her, "But you haven't even touched your goop. You feeling all right?"

Forcing her eyes to twinkle, she replied, "I'm getting sick of this stuff. Not appetizing anymore." He laughed, and sat down across from her. She eyed him carefully. He smiled, slightly confused. Delicately, the pale woman asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Mouse and Morpheus are working on the next training program—the lady in red, remember?" 

Trinity grimaced. 

"And Switch, Apoc and Dozer are cleaning up the south terminal. It's still a mess. As usual, I'm at a loss as to where Cypher is and Neo…well," he laughed, "the guy's out cold." Trinity's eyes brightened softly. Tank leaned in closer to her, "what do you believe, Trinity, do you believe he's the One?" 

She looked at him, startled. If it were anyone else, she would have shrugged and reminded him of her own personal….well, official theory about the One. But, it was Tank, gentle Tank, with those eyes that just exuded warmth in this cold ship. She couldn't lie. 

Quietly, Trinity whispered, "I don't know." 

Tank gave her a crooked smile and reached out to clasp her hand. "I guess we just wait. Wait and find out." With that, he stood and left her alone. 

Trinity looked down at her untouched food. 

Wait. Always waiting. Waiting for Him to arrive. 

Was it Neo? Was the elusive One this new pasty-faced hacker? 

Her own words came back to haunt her.

"The answer is out there." 

She closed her eyes. 

The answer was in her. But it wasn't the one she wanted to hear. Not yet, at least. The thought terrified her. So, she would wait. 

Always waiting.

"He's waiting for you. Don't you forget that." 

Her eyes flew open. It was the Oracle's voice. But Trinity was alone in the room. 

Alone. 

Always alone. 

Damnit.

She took a deep breath and pushed an errant strand of hair out of her face.

All at once, a thought slowly crept into her mind and a mischievous grin slowly grew on her lips. 

Ingenious. 

Walking slowly away from the mess hall and carrying a tray with her untouched food, Trinity hoped that she wasn't being foolish. This act made her feel so…female.

It was damn nice, actually. Femininity was a luxury she rarely enjoyed. Her role as the warrior hardly ever allowed her to feel the woman inside her. She lived in a man's world. Even the machines she fought were male. There was a harsh, repressed longing inside her, wanting to release the woman from the disciplined warrior she was. And Neo had made it all possible for her. 

And that had very dangerous implications.

Somehow, deep down, it felt…right, though. It felt like she was meant to do this. Fate was dictating her to see Neo one more time before she fell into bed. She just _had_ to see him. 

Reaching Neo's cabin, Trinity swallowed her anxiety and opened the door without knocking. Impulsive decisions at times were always best, anyway. She quietly said his name, enjoying the way it formed in her mouth, and then stopped as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. He was asleep, peacefully out cold. 

Her heart skipped a beat. 

He was so beautiful.

So beautiful.

After carefully setting the tray down on the floor, Trinity leaned in close to him for a few precious seconds. Breathing him in, she reveled in the taste of his scent and re-memorized his statuesque features. There was a dangerous urge arising in her, wishing her to crawl in next to him. To hold him. To cuddle and cradle him in her arms. To warm and be warmed. 

To love and be loved. 

Trinity wished desperately that she could somehow affect him, somehow be a part of his life. She wished that he needed her… 

She wished that she could just admit to herself that she loved him.

But not tonight. 

Pushing away her emotions, she took one last breath and left. 

As she closed the door, Neo shifted in his sleep. 

And he whispered her name.


End file.
